The Dusk of my Memory
by Siancore
Summary: Set in the ASZ after the Wolves attack; Rick suffers from amnesia due to an injury. Will he remember anything of his life before? Will he recall what certain people mean to him? Richonne focus!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Set in the ASZ after the Wolves attack; Rick suffers from amnesia.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead.

* * *

"If in the twilight of memory we should meet once more, we shall speak again together and you shall sing to me a deeper song."

-Khalil Gibran

xXxXx

"Another quiet one, I hope," said Rick as he stepped nearer to her; the evening sky had just fallen under the shroud of darkness and the moon was already beaming brightly.

"It kind o' feels different tonight," Michonne offered warily as she and Rick stood out the front of their home in the Alexandria Safe-Zone.

She was about to take up sentry duty in the watch tower, but Rick could tell she was uneasy about something and wanted to be in his presence a moment longer. They somehow calmed each other without even having to breathe a word.

"It does," he replied as he stepped closer and took her hand. "Be careful out there, okay?"

She smiled coyly at him and nodded; ever amazed by how gentle he could be given the fact that he was a stony-faced killer who would do anything to protect those he loved. Both Rick and Michonne were somewhere in between being more than friends but not quite lovers, and neither had made a shift to take it to the next level. All of their time spent together saving each other's lives and getting to know each other had culminated in this; a _more than_ relationship that they were slowly exploring. They were both more confident in sharing a fleeting touch with the other, but had yet to share a kiss. The way that Rick stared into Michonne's dark brown eyes in the light of the full moon told her that that was about to change.

She squeezed Rick's hand as he glanced from her eyes to her lips; slowly, Rick cupped her face and then pressed his lips to hers, tentative at first and then with more vigour. They relished in the feeling a moment before Michonne pulled away and offered him a tender smile which he returned.

xXxXx

 _Two hours later…_

The smell of blood filled the night air; metallic, unforgiving and relentless. The sound of wails pierced the evening as the thundering of gunshots seemed distant to her ear amidst their battle with the Wolves. It was as if time had stood still in the moment that caused her heart to drop. Her voice strained and her throat felt sore, but she could not hear her own cry as she called his name; her legs felt heavy as she ran towards him. By the time she had reached Rick, the stranger had dealt his head a third blow with the piece of lumber as he lie motionless and bleeding on the ground. Michonne, with her katana already unsheathed, forced her blade through the man that had attacked Rick; taking his life with one deft swing of her blade. She then dropped to her knees beside Rick; he breathed softly and with difficultly, but he lived. She could not shift him and no one heard her cries so Michonne waited. When the screams and blasts had subsided; when their enemy had been defeated, they found her in the light of the early morning still kneeling next to Rick. She was covered in his blood and her fearful tears.

xXxXx

Almost two weeks had passed since the attack on their community had left them trying to rebuild. It had been tough going as they had suffered a number of casualties and welcomed a number of new recruits. Rick was in the infirmary in a coma; there was nothing they could do to effectively remedy the swelling to his brain that had occurred as a result of the assault he had endured. Luckily, Denise Cloyd, a doctor, had joined their ranks and was taking care of Rick. Her face was the first one that he saw when he had woken up; she shifted her glasses, pulled a small flashlight from her pocket and checked his eyes. A groggy Rick surmised he was injured from the throbbing in his head and the horrible taste in his mouth; this somehow felt familiar to him.

"Rick? How many fingers am I holding up?"

 _She must be talkin' to me,_ he thought as he answered correctly; his voice croaky from underuse.

Denise looked at the confused countenance he wore, before asking: "Do you know where you are?"

"No," he answered.

"What do you remember? What do you know?" she asked while checking his pulse.

"There's monsters here. We were fightin' 'em. I can remember some faces, but I don't know any names. I'm Rick, right?" he asked trying desperately to remember something that made sense.

"Yes, you are," the doctor answered.

"Well, that's all I know," Rick replied feeling some panic rise from his stomach.

xXxXx

"So I have amnesia? That's memory loss, right?" Rick queried as he took a drink of water; his dry lips cracked and eager.

"That's right. It's from the head trauma you sustained…"

"The night we were fightin' to protect our community?" he said, trying to get the new information to remain in his mind.

"Exactly, you're in a safe place now…"

"Alexandria…"

"Right. You'll be ready to go home soon," Denise smiled.

"Home? Where do I live? I…I can't remember. Who do I live with?" he asked, feeling utterly lost and slightly embarrassed.

"With Michonne and your kids. Carl and Judith," she explained.

Rick smiled.

"I have kids?" he asked. "Carl and Judith?"

The doctor nodded.

"That's right. Michonne's waiting to see you, she'll take you to them shortly."

" _Mich_ onne?" Rick said, getting a feel for her name.

xXxXx

Michonne could barely hide her emotions as she waited to be let into the room to see Rick. The doctor had explained his condition and was unsure of when, or _if_ the amnesia would pass; luckily, there was no apparent damage to his intellectual or physical capacity. For now, he just could not remember. It was a confusing time for Rick presently. He could only recall some faces but no names; he did, however, seem to recall fragments of feelings and emotions.

Michonne took a deep breath, entered and smiled widely at him. There was no recognition in Rick's gaze at all, but he returned her smile.

 _I wonder who she is,_ Rick thought to himself. _She's a looker._

She took up a seat next to the bed and took his hand.

"Rick," she said with a shaky voice. "Do you know who I am?"

His smile fell away as he took note of the intimate way the stranger stroked her thumb over his hand.

"No. I'm sorry, I don't," he offered sadly as her eyes filled with tears and she smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"It's okay," she offered gently. "It's okay. My name is Michonne."

"I know your name, the doctor told me. So, are we friends or somethin' like that?" Rick asked in his slow southern drawl and Michonne felt her heart sink lower inside her chest.

She nodded as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Yeah. Somethin' like that," she offered sadly.

"That's good, I was hopin' so," he said and his sincere beam caused more tears to fall.

"Hey, hey. Don't go cryin' now. You're too pretty to be cryin'," Rick said as he squeezed her hand.

She wiped her eyes and her nose with a tissue she grabbed from the side table.

"I'm sorry. We just didn't know if you were gonna make it, and now…"

She faltered slightly as Rick watched on; it was obvious that the beautiful woman before him cared deeply for his wellbeing. He was trying to remember what they meant to one another. He knew it had to be something special, he could see it in her eyes.

"The doc's gonna check you over again, and I'm gonna take you home, alright?" asked Michonne.

"Okay," Rick smiled. "So we live together? Me, you, Carl and Judith?"

Michonne nodded, desperately hoping that this affliction would pass.

"That's right. They can't wait to see their daddy," she said happily.

Rick felt warmth in his heart and an indescribable anticipation, even though he could not remember what his son and daughter looked like.

Michonne stood, informed Rick she was letting the doctor do what she had to and would return to collect him soon. She leaned down to place a kiss to his cheek and Rick felt some recognition of how deep their connection must have been, though he remembered nothing of their relationship.

xXxXx

It all seemed like a bad dream for Rick as he walked through the streets of Alexandria and saw people looking at him with relief and pity; he did not know any of them. He felt so self-conscious as Michonne gripped him by the arm and led him to their home.

Before she unlocked the door, Michonne informed him that she had explained to Carl what had happened. When he queried why she had not told Judith, she relayed to him that Judith was a baby. Rick felt frustrated that he did not know this and the shame of it covered his face.

"Hey, it's not your fault," Michonne said sternly as she rubbed his arm comfortingly.

He felt consoled by her words as they entered; he recognized nothing of their home. Rick took a seat inside as Michonne called to Carl; he and his sister came into the living room. The teenager wore a huge smile as the tiny girl reached for her father.

"Carl?" asked Rick, a tiny memory flashing in his mind as a familiarity set in.

"Dad," the boy said happily as they fell into an embrace.

Rick looked at Judith without any recognition; he looked to Michonne and she nodded. Rick was muddled as he took the child from Carl.

"It's Judy, Dad," Carl said, noticing how disoriented Rick looked.

"It'll come back to me buddy," he said sadly while kissing her forehead lovingly and patting her hair down.

"Carl, go get Judy dressed and then we'll let your dad have some rest before we go to Glenn and Maggie's, okay?" said Michonne as she took Judith from Rick and handed her over to the teen.

The children left the adults as Michonne took a seat next to Rick; she could not read the expression he was wearing as he reached for her hand. He found it soothing, and even though he could not remember anything about their relationship, he could sense the deep love between them. He felt strangely safe with her around.

"I know my mind's pretty fuzzy at the moment and I hope this doesn't come out sounding crazy or stupid, but why's our baby girl white?" Rick asked in earnest.

Michonne let out a chortle.

"What? They said I lived here with you and our kids. Carl's all mine I take it, but they said we had a baby…"

"Judith's _your_ baby, Rick. She's your daughter," Michonne said a little sadly.

"But we're a family?"

"Yes," said Michonne.

"And you and me, we're together?" he asked as he marvelled at how beautiful she was.

"We're… _complicated_ ," she said, not knowing what else to say.

Michonne wanted to be with Rick, but she did not know how he ultimately felt. It would have been easy to say they were in a relationship, but it would not be the truth.

"Complicated? How? Because whatever I did, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I can't remember someone as lovely as you," he whispered, causing her to smile.

"No, it's not complicated like that. It's just that the night you were _hurt_ , we were just. I don't know, Rick. We were takin' it slowly," she explained as he stroked her hand absently.

He nodded.

"So we were workin' it out?" he asked, unable to draw his eyes from her.

"Yes. We were tryin' to see what would come of it," Michonne offered.

"When you say _it_ you're talkin' about a relationship?" he clarified.

"Yes," she answered softly.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that 'cause what I'm feelin' makes no sense to me. I may not remember you," he said tenderly as he searched her eyes. "But here in my heart, I feel a connection; I feel like I know you. Somehow, I know that I care about you."

With that, Rick held her hand to his chest.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for checking this out!

More to come if you're interested.

It's like Rick rebooted lol


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for the response to this! Especially: songbird11; PennyLane71; literaturechick; Kam; arcee7416; Guestz; severelybabykryptonite; Almon-Mercer; KK; Crii; lacsim1978; kdthle23; blacklitchick; focusedOnProsperity; CherokeeRose; Laynay; Alex311; impvme; CodeName-M.e; ssaamm23; BLKGURLSMUSE.

I laughed to myself when I wrote the 'why is our baby girl white' line; Rick, OMG, you can't ask people why they're white! Lol I'm giggling at some of your suggestions that Michonne should basically say 'we're together now let's have sex' hahaha

 **focusedOnProsperity** : you were right in saying Rick may not remember Michonne but he remembers what she does to him. That has to be love!

 **KK** : oh you flatter me! I fear the only interesting thing about me writing a check is the amount :/ lol

You all are so awesome!

* * *

"Yesterday is but today's memory, and tomorrow is today's dream."

-Khalil Gibran

xXxXx

The steam from the shower caused Rick to feel slightly lightheaded as he dried his tired body with the soft towel; he thought he might like to retire for the evening right away, feeling comfort and relaxation overcome him. He held the railing that was fixed to the bathroom wall to steady himself as he pulled on his underwear, sweatpants and t-shirt that Michonne had left out for him while she visited with their friends. Friends whose names he did not recall nor recognize; friends whose images escaped his mind as well.

Rick used his hand to clear the foggy mirror and stared at his own face; a face that was beginning to become covered by a beard. A face with sad, blue eyes. They were the eyes of a stranger, he thought. He could scarcely recall who he was, but his own eyes were very telling; he was a troubled man. A stranger unto himself, but nonetheless troubled.

Rick ran his fingers over the stubble and wondered if Michonne liked him with a clean shaven face. He could not remember, but picked up the razor either way and went to work making himself presentable as she prepared their dinner.

xXxXx

His stomach was impossibly empty as he quickly ate his mashed potatoes.

"Go easy," Michonne said. "You haven't had solid food for a while now. Take your time."

Rick smiled a little and nodded. She was so caring, he mused; how could they not be _together_ already? What was making things for them so complicated? He did not know as he could not recollect.

Rick used his fork to scoop up some of Judith's food and guided it to her mouth. The small child giggled happily and ate what her father offered; this pleased Rick immensely and caused Michonne to beam brightly.

"She missed you," Michonne finally said as Rick looked in her direction. "We all did."

He nodded once more, not knowing what to say since his son was the only person he effectively remembered. He felt sad and guilty and overcome with adoration all at once; the little throbbing in the back of his head returned when he saw how melancholic Michonne looked in response to his own plaintive expression.

…..

After they dined together as a family, Michonne carried a sleeping Judith upstairs and stopped at Rick's bedroom door. He was standing at the window with both arms raised and his hands pressed to the panes staring out into the still night; he wore his pajama bottoms and no shirt. She immediately stopped and took in his form; he looked thinner than he had been prior to his attack. Rick suddenly turned when he sensed the presence of someone else. He offered Michonne and Judith a warm smile when his gaze fell upon them.

"Hey," he said softly. "She down for the count?"

"Yeah, she's had a big day full of excitement. Did you want her in here with you, I can drag the crib in," said Michonne.

Rick nodded.

"That'd be nice, but let me get the crib…"

"No. I got it. Here, take her," Michonne said in reply as she handed a sleeping Judith over to her father.

She watched for a moment as Rick held his daughter close to his heart and rocked her; he whispered something to the baby before kissing her head. Michonne smiled at them and then went to get the portable crib.

…..

Once Judith was placed in her bed, Rick stood staring at her a moment; he looked hurt and confused.

"It'll come back to you," Michonne said of his memory of his beautiful child.

She placed a comforting hand to his bare shoulder; Rick turned, smiled and covered her hand with his.

"I hope so," he whispered. "But I love her so much either way."

Michonne felt her heart swell as her eyes glazed over at the tenderness and sincerity of Rick's words. They stood in silence for a short while before Michonne spoke up.

"Let me have a look at your stitches," she said as Rick nodded and moved towards the bed.

He took a seat with his back facing Michonne as she settled in closely behind him; her leg brushed against his as her soft breath felt warm upon his naked flesh. She slowly removed the bandaging at the back of Rick's head, just inches from where his hairline met his neck. The wounds were healing nicely and it looked as if his suturing was almost ready to be removed. He flinched slightly as the area was still very sore.

"How does it look?" he drawled.

"It's getting there. Are you in much pain? Have you taken the painkillers?" Michonne queried as she redressed it and patted his shoulder, letting him know that she was done.

Rick turned to face her as they were now sitting directly in front of each other; his state of undress and proximity caused her heart rate to quicken and her stomach to flutter. Though she remained a perfect, stoic vision of calm, not letting her body betray outwardly what was happening on the inside.

"I took one earlier before I had a nap; I'll take another one before we turn in for the night," he said with half a smile that was suggestive.

They fell silent for a short while as Rick searched her eyes. He liked the way they were so dark that they were almost as black as obsidian and they pierced him just as said piece of glass would. He could not bring himself to look away.

"So," Michonne said. "Guess it's time to get some more rest."

Rick chortled a little; she seemed slightly coy around him. Maybe it was the fact that they were in his bedroom and he was half-dressed. He cleared his throat.

"I take it we _don't_ share this bed then?" Rick asked slowly in his drawl.

Michonne felt her face grow warm at his question. She lifted her eye brows, bit her bottom lip a little and shook her head as she tried to hold back a smile.

"Well, that's too bad," he said with a playful grin.

Michonne's face was hot by now.

"Just how slowly were we takin' things? 'Cause even though I don't remember anything, lookin' at you now, I sure as hell know I wouldn't wanna wait too long. I mean, damn; why haven't I put the moves on you?" he asked teasingly.

This caused Michonne to laugh before she covered her mouth and effectively hid her wide smile. Rick thought it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard; her smile was as welcoming as a warm caress on a cold night and as bright as a thousand burning stars.

"Hey, don't do that," he said in hushed tones as he reached for her hand and gently moved it. "Don't hide it. I love your smile."

Michonne tore her eyes away from Rick and glanced down before bringing her gaze back to his.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Their intense staring was interrupted by Carl who came to bid them goodnight before turning in himself. Michonne reasoned she should probably do the same thing; she went to move, but Rick held her hand still.

"I have to thank you," he said while Michonne settled back into her place in front of him.

She looked at him questioningly.

"I _want_ to thank you for takin' care of the kids when I couldn't. It means a lot to me," Rick said in earnest.

"You're more than welcome," she replied. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

She gave his hand a quick squeeze and he grinned.

"I wanted to ask you somethin'," said Rick.

"Sure. Anything," Michonne replied, wondering exactly what it was that Rick was going to spring on her.

"My scars," he said as he gestured to where he had suffered the gunshot and stab wounds. "I noticed in the bathroom before. How'd I get 'em?"

Michonne momentarily let her eyes wander over Rick's form before catching his gaze once more.

"Honestly, I've never really seen them before. Well, yeah; I have actually _never_ seen them before. I didn't realize you had them," she answered sincerely.

Rick thought about this for a moment and nodded; something had obviously happened to him whereby he sustained the injuries that now left their mark on his skin. What should have been a constant reminder of some unfortunate event only added more questions to his growing list. Michonne looked apologetic; in all the time she had spent with Rick, she never asked about his life before the turn and he never spoke of it. She was not the type to pry and knew enough of Rick to know he was a private person as well. Their being on the road constantly fighting to live also produced a barrier to these types of conversations from occurring.

Michonne was hoping their new home would afford them the luxury of talking about things other than food and survival; would offer them the opportunity to get to know one another better. They, however, did not get that chance and somehow Rick, even in his current state, could tell; he felt a hint of guilt for bringing it up.

"So I guess that means I ain't seen that much of you either?" Rick asked as he let his eyes roam over Michonne's body.

She swallowed hard.

"No, not much at all," she replied.

"Well," Rick said with a smile. "I definitely wanna change that."

Michonne chortled.

"You'd never say anything like that to me before, I'm certain of it," she explained, causing Rick's smile to fade.

"Really?" he asked.

Michonne nodded.

"Why's that?"

"I don't know. We didn't get much time to _talk_ , amongst other things," said Michonne. "Spent a lot of time trying to survive."

"I see," said Rick, taking it all in.

"And you're a little… _reserved_ ," she added.

He felt saddened by this news; what would keep him from sharing everything with this obviously amazing woman before him?

"Was I an asshole? _Am_ I an asshole?" he asked.

Michonne chuckled.

"Sometimes, but you're a good guy," she said warmly.

Rick laughed and then nodded.

"Okay, as long as I'm good to you and the kids, I won't beat myself up too much," he explained sincerely.

They fell into an easy silence and Michonne was fully aware that Rick was still holding her hand.

"Hey," Michonne finally said. "Let's make a deal."

"Okay,"

" _When_ you do remember how you got those scars, you can tell me all about it."

Rick smiled widely at Michonne.

"Tell me _everything_ about you, Rick. I want to know," she whispered as she brushed a stray curl from his face.

"Deal."

xXxXx

The bedding became soaked as Rick's perspiration seeped into the soft, clean sheets. His breathing was laboured as the vivid images flashed in his mind's eye; it was the first time he had dreamt in three weeks. His body was responding physically to the terror that he was witnessing and experiencing in his hallucinated slumber.

Rick saw faces so clearly as if they were standing in front of him; angry faces; frightened faces. The faces of dead people; people he somehow knew he would never see again. Screams ripped through his body and rang loudly in his ears. The people he thought he knew were gripped by unseen monsters and dragged away into a creeping, heavy fog. Rick's legs were weighed down as he tried to sprint but was frozen solidly in place; his arms hung indolently at his side. He reached for his weapon, but found that his holster was empty, much like the surrounding space that was growing ever darker. Suddenly, he looked into the emergent mist and saw a dark figure approaching slowly and with purpose. Unnerved, Rick stepped backwards; he continued his retreat until he lost his footing. His heart threatening to leap from his chest as the figure drew nearer. It extended a hand to Rick; he thought it was assisting him to get back to his feet. Instead, the unmistakeable sound of a gun being fired boomed so loudly that Rick's teeth felt like they would shatter. Next, he felt the hot metal of the bullet tearing through his flesh as everything went black.

* * *

A/N: I had this _tabula rasa_ idea for a fic; Rick gets a clean slate. How much of who we are is from our memories and how much is in our hearts (desires/love)? I've seen it with other characters in my journey as someone who consumes stories; the antagonist is still who they are, but can't recall all of the bad things they've done. Does that make them culpable? Some would argue no. If no, what does it say about the good things? If we don't remember them, does it count for nothing?

Sometimes I get a little serious lol

Anyways, there is more to come; Rick gets to reconnect with Team Family in the next instalment!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: You're all so clever and articulate and funny. These reviews are absolutely fantastic! I love the discussions going on here. You, dear readers, are so amazing and I love hearing from each and every one of you. Thanks to those who have given me compliments on my writing/storytelling skills; you flatter me so!

Thanks for commenting: CodeName-M.e; sleepywitchysamurai; lacsim1978; KK; Almon-Mercer; Crii; focusedOnProsperity; simple1234; livviedoo; Guest; Guestz; literaturechick; severelybabykryptonite.

Livviedoo: Please don't apologise for a long review. I loved what you said; I think you've understood what I was aiming for very well. What makes a family a family? Is it what you feel or what someone tells you? So glad you brought that up because I'm exploring it in this instalment.

Severelybabykryptonite: I see where you're coming from; what's happened to him is part of his journey and shaped who he is. If he doesn't recall this, is he a different person?

Sleepywitchysamurai & KK: Thanks for engaging me! There's so much that goes into identity and KK I like your point about a 'reset' enabling us to see who a person truly is. Memories are so fragile and towards the end of our lives, if we are lucky to grow old, they seem to just slip away. It doesn't make us any less of who we are. I find all of this so interesting and I'm pleased you all do as well.

Crii: Without giving away too much, I want to explore how Rick will deal with remembering some of the horrible things he's had to do!

* * *

"Time has been transformed, and we have changed; it has advanced and set us in motion; it has unveiled its face, inspiring us with bewilderment and exhilaration."

\- Khalil Gibran

xXxXx

His bedroom was still dark as Rick was torn from his troubling dream; drenched in his own cold sweat and panting. He felt a slight sense of vertigo as he struggled to sit in his bed. Slowly, Rick threw his legs over the edge of the bed and made his way to the bathroom. He let the cold water run from the faucet into his hands; he cupped the refreshing liquid before splashing it over his face. Rick then took a moment to stare at his reflection as he wondered just who on earth he was. If he could not remember anything of his past, did that make him a different person in the present? He shook his head and then dried his face; that was a question for when the sun graced the sky with its warmth, for now, Rick would return to his bed and hope that he was not bothered by bad dreams again.

xXxXx

"My name's Richard Arthur Grimes; I was born and raised in King County Georgia. My parents are Connie and Gene Grimes; my brother is Jeffrey. I had a dog named Buck; he got run over by a tractor down Old Route 3 when I was around seven years old; he followed us kids everywhere and we cried that day when he died. Daddy dug a hole and me and Jeff covered him with dirt. Later, Jeff held the two pieces of wood together while I nailed 'em; we put the cross at the head of his grave. Mama baked us apple pie and Daddy drove on over to Mary Johnson's place to ask if we could have one of her puppies. She said we could and Jeff carried him through the backdoor; we all sat down and ate together. I don't know what happened to them now."

Rick ran his hand across his face before leaning backward in the seat; Denise looked at him with a neutral expression. She had no way of knowing just how much of this memory was accurate, but was pleased nonetheless that Rick was regaining _something_.

"That's good, Rick. Is that all that's come back to you?" the doctor asked as she redressed the wounds at the back of his head.

"Nah, there's some other things, but that's just what's standin' out to me. I think I had best friend named Shane too. I don't know. It's somethin', though; ain't it?" Rick asked now that Denise had finished.

"It is something," she replied. "These things are so touch-and-go. It's great that you're recalling some aspects of who you are; who you were."

Rick nodded.

"It's really difficult to tell how these things will go, considering you've been comatose before," offered the doctor as she packed away her instruments.

Rick furrowed his brow.

"So this is my _second_ coma, Doc?" Rick asked even more puzzled than before.

"That's what I was told by some of the people who are in your group," Denise explained. "You know, it might do you some good to have a chat to them, see what they can tell you that might jog your memory."

The small examination room was then pervaded by silence as Rick contemplated what all of this meant.

"Am I ever gonna know who I am; who I was?" Rick asked softly, mainly to himself.

The large round clock ticked loudly on the wall as it marked the passing of time.

xXxXx

The light breeze swept through the small community and caused a rustling sound in the trees as Rick walked along the perimeter. He had decided to take a walk in an attempt to order his thoughts. His stride was slow and steady; he walked like a man who had nowhere to be. Like a man who did not know where he was going. A man who did not know where he had been.

Rick made his way to the front gate and was met by a young man who was armed with a rifle. The young man greeted him with a nod. Without thinking to much about what he was going to say, Rick spoke.

"How's it goin'?" he asked as the man looked at him surprised.

Rick Grimes was not the type of man to greet people amicably anymore; the young man knew this, Rick did not.

"Fine," the younger man answered. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Still breathin' so I guess there ain't no use in complainin'," said Rick with a wry chuckle.

The young man did not know whether he should laugh in response; this was the first time Rick Grimes had ever spoken to him directly. He took note of how thick Rick's southern accent sounded when his lazy drawl was not laced with concern, rage or melancholy.

"Sure," he replied. "Uh, was there somethin' I could help you with?"

He was surprised to see the man walking around after what had happened to him amidst the battle when their community was threatened. All of the residents now found a new level of respect and trust for Rick after he, and his people, helped them to defend their home. Rick was correct in what he had said about how necessary it was to be strong and not let your guard down, even behind the safety of tall walls.

"I just wanted to have a look outside for a minute," he answered.

The young man nodded and noticed Rick was not wearing his holster.

"You got a weapon, just in case?" he asked to which Rick raised his hands and shook his head.

The younger of the two reached behind to the small of his back and retrieved a large hunting knife. He handed it to Rick who then examined its sharp blade; the glint of his blues eyes reflected in the smooth, cold surface.

"Those things out there, hacking into their skull is a kill shot, right?" Rick asked in earnest and the man looked at him concerned.

"Yeah," he replied. "Hey, you sure you're okay, Rick?"

"Yeah, just tryin' to remember a few things. Thanks buddy, I won't be too long," he offered while gesturing for the gate to be opened.

With slight hesitance, the gate was opened and Rick Grimes stepped outside.

xXxXx

"Shit," said Daryl as he leaned forward with his forearms resting on his legs; hands clasped together.

"So he really can't remember anything?" asked Maggie.

Michonne crossed her arms in an effort to comfort herself somewhat; their small living room felt even smaller.

"He remembers Carl a little, but I think that's it. It's horrible seeing him like this," Michonne explained sombrely.

"And there's nothin' the Doc can do?" Daryl queried.

Michonne shook her head.

"No," she replied softly. "Just gotta see if anything comes back to him. Gotta give it time."

The group fell silent as the front door opened; Rick entered and stopped in his tracks. He searched the room full of people until his eyes found Michonne who was now standing; she was the only person, other than his children, that he recognized. Their entire group looked at the man they hoped would wake from his coma and resume his life; they saw in his gaze that he did not know who they were. Rick raised his hand in a non-wave and offered a tentative smile.

"Hello," he offered softly and was met by warm greetings from his family members whom he did not recall.

"I'm sorry," he offered almost ashamedly. "I, uh. I don't remember anyone yet."

"It's okay," said Carol as she stood and approached Rick, placing a comforting hand to his shoulder.

"Give it time," offered Glenn.

Rick nodded and smiled; while he did not remember these people's faces and names, he felt that they genuinely cared about him. His gaze once again found Michonne's; she was smiling until she took in the state of his clothing. Blood was smeared over his lightly-colored shirt.

"Rick," Michonne started. "What happened?"

He glanced down at the soiled garment and then back at Michonne.

"It's nothin'. Excuse me a minute," he replied as he headed for the stairs.

After sharing a confused look with their friends, Michonne asked them to be patient and then followed along behind him.

…..

"Rick, what happened?" Michonne asked as she stepped into his bedroom. "Was that blood?"

Rick removed his shirt and moved to the dresser drawers to find something to put on. He stopped what he was doing and turned to her.

"Yeah, I…"

Michonne rushed forward and examined his body for wounds. Her hands seared his skin as she touched his torso, shoulders and back. Rick discreetly closed his eyes and relished in her touch.

"Were you injured?" she asked with concern etched across her face.

Rick steadied her hands, shifted them from his form and then held them in his own as he chuckled a little.

"Hey. I'm okay. It ain't my blood," he explained.

Michonne drew her hands from his and looked sternly at him.

"Whose blood is it, Rick?" she asked. "What did you do?"

He took note of the worry in her expression.

"Why are you lookin' at me like that?" he asked.

"Rick, _what_ did you do?" Michonne pleaded.

He sighed.

"You're lookin' at me like you don't trust me," he replied, ignoring the question.

"Of course I trust you. I trust you more than anyone," Michonne countered.

"Then why are you worried?" Rick queried, needing an explanation.

"I'm always worried about you…"

"Worried about _me_ or about what I will do?" asked Rick.

Now it was Michonne's turn to sigh.

"Both," she replied honestly as she flopped down onto the bed.

Rick made his way over and sat beside Michonne.

"Do I hurt people?" he asked softly.

Michonne stared at the wall.

"I don't want to tell you about who _you_ are. It's not my place to…"

"Michonne, please. I'm askin' _you_ because I need to know and I want you to be the one to tell me. I just get the feelin' we're always straight with each other. Please. Do I hurt people?"

"Yes, sometimes," she answered in earnest.

Rick rubbed his hand over the stubble on his face. He considered the next question carefully.

"Have I ever hurt you, you know, put my hands on you?"

 _Silence_

"A little, when we first met, but that's the way things are…"

"Fuck!" Rick said loudly as he stood and began to pace.

"It's okay…"

"What did I do?"

"Rick, I don't think I should be tellin' you. Maybe it's best to remember it on your own…"

"Please, Michonne," he started. "I need to hear it from you."

She remained quiet a moment as she thought about his request, then finally gave in.

"We live in a dangerous world. When we first met, you didn't know who you could trust. You didn't know me. I showed up where you were living. I was injured and you wanted information. I was traumatized and didn't speak, so you tried to get me to talk by aggravating my injury…"

Rick screwed his face up in disgust.

"What did I do?" He urged.

Michonne swallowed hard as she recalled what happened.

"You pressed your fingers into my gunshot wound," she said evenly as she watched his reaction.

He bit his bottom lip and blinked rapidly a few times.

"I'm sorry," he offered softly. "I'm sorry."

"It's the world we live in," Michonne responded.

He was shocked that she would explain it away as being the way things were. He did not recall who he was fully, but he certainly hoped he was not the type of person that hurt others.

 _Silence_

Rick stopped his movements and then approached Michonne; he squatted down in front of her and rested his hands on her legs for leverage.

"It won't ever happen again. I won't ever hurt you again," Rick promised.

Michonne nodded as she stared into his eyes.

"I know," she said with a small smile. "I'm not wounded now and I'll kick your ass."

They both chortled as Rick shifted and sat beside her once more; he brushed her dreadlocks behind her ear and let them fall down her back so he could have an unobstructed view of her profile. She was so beautiful, he thought. How could he ever hurt her? She glanced at him coyly.

"Michonne?" he asked quietly, his gaze falling on her lips.

"Yeah?" was her response.

 _Can I kiss you?_ He thought, but did not dare to ask her in that moment.

"Am I a dangerous man?"

Her own gaze shifted from his piercing blue eyes to his mouth as she sighed loudly.

"Yes, Rick. You're dangerous."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to those who've read, reviewed and followed! Sorry to those who've found this frustrating :(

* * *

"We choose our joys and our sorrows long before we experience them."

-Kahlil Gibran

xXxXx

The air grew thicker as an unseen current pulsed between them while Rick's eyes moved across Michonne's elegant face, finally coming to rest at her plump lips. The lips he had wanted to kiss since the moment he had first laid eyes upon her; well, the first moment he could actually _remember_ laying eyes on her.

 _"_ _You're dangerous."_

Somehow, her words did not surprise him, but there was the hint of something else behind her tone when she stared at him like that.

"But you have to be dangerous in this world to survive; to protect the people you care about. Those people down stairs, your family; you _are_ the way you are so that they can _live_ ," she added.

Rick felt better about this revelation. He could tell by her expression and the conviction in her voice that Michonne believed her own words; that she believed in him. So he believed her.

"Do you trust me even though I'm dangerous?" he whispered, leaning closer to Michonne.

She felt the heat radiate from his bare skin and swallowed loudly. The steely gaze of his deep, blue eyes burning into her soul, coupled with his nearness and his state of undress caused her mind to swim; caused her heart rate to quicken.

"I trust you with my life, Rick. I trust you with everything," she said softly, sincerely, as she held his gaze.

Mesmerized by the rich cadence of her voice and the impossible darkness of her eyes, Rick moved closer to Michonne. He slowly lifted his hand and brought it to the side of her face; she felt smooth and soft under his calloused fingers.

She smiled slightly and then covered his hand with her own before turning her head and placing a gentle kiss to his rough palm, closing her eyes as she did so. Rick could not draw his gaze away from Michonne as he leaned in closer to her; carefully, tenderly. He finally let his eyelids close as his mouth pressed against hers. The kiss they share is comforting, languid and indulgent; the softness soon gives way to fervor as Rick opens his mouth to deepen it with swollen lips and lapping tongues.

He was overwhelmed by excitement, adoration, desire and a hint of fear as Michonne responded in kind; her own lips and tongue seeking to explore and savor Rick's. In a haze, a few thoughts crept into Rick's already fragile mind; how could he _not_ remember Michonne? This amazing, loyal and beautiful woman who made him feel like he was safe; made him feel as if all would be okay. How could he not recall anything about their previous lives together?

Rick knew his feelings for Michonne were strong from the swelling in his heart. He knew that he cared for this woman deeply and she him; so why did their passionate exploration feel like it should have happened so very long ago? Why did this, all things considered, feel like the first time.

Michonne worked her tongue along the bottom of Rick's lip and he lost his train of thought. He gripped Michonne's head and held her firmly in place while he kissed her back with equal eagerness. He could not suppress a moan that had involuntarily escaped his throat caused by the pure palatability that was Michonne.

Rick drew her body back onto his bed so that they were both now lying there; Michonne flat on her back and Rick hovering over her. He pressed a light kiss to her mouth before slowly trailing his middle finger down the bridge of her nose. He brought the finger to her mouth and pressed her bottom lip lightly before tracing over it.

Michonne watched Rick's expression curiously as a look washed over him that she was fearful to decipher, but which was tender all the same. He looked at Michonne like she was the bright sun that guided his way; squinting as he took in her majestic glory. Rick kissed her mouth once more and then stroked the side of her face; after a moment, he just stared at Michonne. His lips, glistening and swollen from their hungry kisses, turned up into a small smile.

Michonne now took hold of his hand, waiting for him to proceed; instead, he just gaped. She smiled and then laughed a little.

"What are you doin', Rick?" she asked of him as they lay there; Rick taking in her beauty. Entranced by it; committing it to memory.

"Starin' at you," he replied, as if it were the most natural and commonplace thing to say and do in response to such a question.

Rick then traced his thumb over her jawline.

"Why?" Michonne asked, captivated by his eyes also.

"So that I won't ever forget your beautiful face again," he said quietly.

Michonne smiled at his openness and her heart began to race.

"I want to remember you forever," Rick whispered as he caught Michonne's mouth in yet another kiss.

xXxXx

Rick's hand snaked up Michonne's body as his own flesh felt warm pressed so closely against hers. His busy mouth tasted the skin of her neck as she absently threaded her fingers through his hair; a sharp pang shot through the back of his head where his sutures were assisting in healing his injuries. Rick flinched as Michonne realized her mistake.

"Sorry," she offered breathlessly as Rick shook his head.

"It's okay," he said huskily while taking hold of her hand and shifting it to the lower half of his body.

"You can touch me everywhere else."

Michonne's hand came in contact with the hardness threatening to spring forth from Rick's jeans. They shared a lust-filled look and then a smile. Rick wondered why it was that she seemed slightly coy; he knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her, yet he considered what was causing her to be somewhat reserved in his presence.

"We should probably shut the door," she said softly as she instinctively rubbed him through the denim.

Without missing a beat, Rick lifted his weight from off of Michonne, closed and locked the door and then walked confidently back towards her. She shifted further up his bed; her head closer to the wall, as Rick crawled purposefully in her direction. Michonne unconsciously spread her legs wider to accommodate him as Rick once more covered her form with his and positioned himself between her thighs. Michonne felt a heat building at her centre as he pushed his hardness against her, wanting her to know exactly what she did to him. Their mouths came in contact again as Rick held the side of her body.

His hand slid up underneath her top as he cupped her right breast; she moaned quietly at his willing touch. Michonne's fingers trailed over Rick's bare shoulders, moving down his back until she dug her nails into his warm flesh. Rick drew encouragement from the gesture so he thumbed her nipple until it grew hard. Overcome with desire for the man whom she had shared so much with; the man who did not recall how much was actually shared between them, Michonne swiftly drew her top over her head. Rick marvelled at her; his eyes drank in the deliciousness of her dark skin tone before he reached to touch her again.

He rested his hand over her firm, flat stomach before caressing her once more; Michonne held him tightly and relished in the feeling. She could not order her thoughts at all; in that moment, all that she could focus on was how good it felt to have Rick's strong hands on her body. He took the liberty of squeezing her breasts before dipping his head and running his warm, wet tongue over them. Michonne let out a pleasured whimper at the sensation and widened her thighs; she lifted her pelvis to Rick's arousal and rolled her hips. She tried desperately to quell the pulsing that had consumed her nether region; her own ministrations heightening Rick's passion. He moaned deeply from the contact; his hardened length mashed almost painfully against the constricting fabric of his jeans.

"God," he breathed heavily. "I want you so bad."

Rick ground into Michonne, gaining a slight relief from the friction. His breath hot on her lips as he captured them again. He kissed her jaw and brushed her hair from her face. She took hold of his hand, looping his fingers through hers and kissed it softly; suddenly Rick noticed his wedding band as his fingers entwined with Michonne's.

His head began to throb as flashes of his past ran through his mind; Rick closed his eyes and stopped caressing Michonne. A pretty woman with long, brown hair and sad brown eyes floated into his mind. Flashes of her smiling face and her laughter swirled around in Rick's mind's eye; he felt a tugging at his chest coupled with a sharp pang. He sat up immediately.

"Rick?"

Michonne's voice sounded muffled as he pressed his hands to his temple to ease the pounding. He felt nauseated.

"Rick? Are you okay?" asked Michonne as she reached for her top and dressed herself.

He turned to look at Michonne questioningly; confusion written over his face.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "You should go."

"Rick?" she asked.

"I…you should go."

"No. Not until you tell me what's wrong. Is it your head? Are you in pain?"

"We shouldn't be doin' this."

"It's okay, Rick…"

"I'm married. I'm still wearing the ring; I remembered her face. I…I'm confused…Can you explain it to me?"

"I can't. I won't. I don't even know _how_ to explain it…"

"You should go."

"Rick…"

"I'm sorry. Please, go."

* * *

A/N: Oh Rick, there's more to the story though, lover boy.

Michonne doesn't think she should be telling Rick anything about his past, granted, she only knows what she's heard; is that going to be a problem? Should Rick remembering Lori be an obstacle for Rick and Michonne? Obviously the initial shock of realisation is, but that will pass and they can pick up where they left off, can't they?

More to come!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to Beautiful77; literaturechick; Guestz; CodeName-M.e; severelybabykryptonite; ttgranger; simple1234; KK; HeartoSteel; and kimyso for the reviews.

* * *

"Knowledge of the self is the mother of all knowledge."

-Kahlil Gibran

xXxXx

After washing himself and getting dressed, Rick made his way down stairs to see the members of his group. He lightly twisted the wedding band on his finger when he saw that Michonne was sitting in the living room; she did not look at him when he walked by her to enter the kitchen.

He felt guilty as well as confused; guilty for not realizing sooner that he was married, and guilty for the feelings he had for Michonne. Rick needed an explanation so as to ease the confusion that had suddenly began to consume him. It was almost time for the group to eat as Carol busied herself in the kitchen, though Rick was not feeling very hungry.

Michonne watched as Rick took up a seat next to Glenn; she was feeling a little silly and rejected, even though she knew she should not. She stole a quick glance at Rick and looked away immediately when she saw he was staring at her.

xXxXx

It was late afternoon by the time that Rick and Glenn had taken a stroll to do a perimeter check at Rick's request. From the conversations that were shared that day, Rick had come to understand that, out everyone in the present group, Glenn was the first person he had met when Glenn had saved his life. They walked a short while in silence before Rick began to speak.

"So, now that we're away from everyone else, do you think you can tell me a little about when we first met? You know, the stuff no one wants to hear around the lunch table," said Rick with a half-smile.

At lunchtime, they had only spoken about recent happenings and did not explain to Rick much about the beginning. He chalked it up to those in his group not knowing much as well as the unspoken code of not asking about people's past. It was assumed that in their world everyone had lost something, someone; everyone had suffered so there was no need to go into specifics. For Rick, however, it was one way he could connect with his family again, hoping that a few anecdotes would help to bring more memories to the surface.

Glenn explained to Rick that he had awoken from a coma after being shot; his wife Lori and son Carl had left, thinking he had died. When he had awoken he went to find them, and eventually did.

"So I'm married, or I was married? I know it should've occurred to me sooner when I saw Judy, but I just assumed that me and Michonne were together," he said in earnest.

Glenn's eyes went wide in astonishment.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, really. Why so surprised?" asked Rick.

"I dunno. I'm not really, I mean; I shouldn't be. The two of you are so close. You live together, you're raising the kids together. Sure, why not? I get it," Glenn stammered, in awe at how open Rick was being.

"I'm strugglin' with these, I don't know, conflicting feelings, I guess you'd call it. On one hand, I know I have a wife, but on the other hand, I can't help but have these _feelings_ for Michonne," Rick offered and Glenn listened.

"I guess you can say it's like guilt or something. My wife…"

"Lori."

"Yeah, Lori; where is she?" asked Rick but he knew the answer as soon as he saw the sympathetic and nervous look in Glenn's eyes.

"She, uh. Didn't make it. She died."

Rick's face dropped, even though he had an inkling that that was probably what happened; everyone in their world had lost something.

"What happened?" he asked as they stopped walking a moment.

"I don't know if I should keep talking. It might be best to remember on your own," proffered Glenn. "You were in a pretty bad way after Lori died…"

"Please, I need to know," Rick pleaded.

"Okay. She died during childbirth, and that's all I can say. It's not my place," Glenn said as he began to walk once more.

"Thank you," said Rick, confused by what he was feeling.

He felt a deep sadness, but it was like the kind of sadness you felt from watching a sad movie; it felt as if it had happened to someone else and in a certain way, it had. This caused Rick even more guilt; he thanked Glenn once more and they continued on their way.

xXxXx

Maggie found Michonne sitting in her bedroom as she knocked on the open door.

"There you are. Do you think it'd be cool if I took Judith for a little while?" Maggie asked.

Michonne looked up at her and nodded; though her eyes seemed seeped in despair.

"Hey, what's wrong?" the younger woman asked as she took up a seat on the bed next to her friend.

"I think I made a huge mistake," said Michonne softly.

"Why? What happened?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone," Michonne insisted.

"Of course, well; maybe Glenn, but that's it; I promise," Maggie said attempting a joke to lighten the mood.

Michonne gave her an unreadable look.

"Okay. I won't say anything, now tell me what's wrong," said Maggie.

Michonne took a deep breath.

"Rick and I…we fooled around before," Michonne whispered.

"What? When?" said Maggie, trying to hold back a smile.

"When everyone came over to see him…"

"Y'all fooled around when we were all in the house?" Maggie said a little too loudly.

"Shhhh, yes," said Michonne.

"Oh my gosh; Michonne!"

"I know…"

"I'm happy for the both of you…" Maggie started.

"Well don't be. Rick's memory decided to come back while we were, ya know, getting acquainted," Michonne explained.

"He's just been so different. It's like he has no filter. He just says what he's feeling and thinking…"

"But that's good thing, right? Takes away the guess work," said Maggie as Michonne nodded.

"Yeah, but it made it easy for me to just give in to him like that," Michonne said. "He said a few words and looked at me like that and I was putty in his hands…."  
"He came onto you?" Maggie smiled.

"Yes. He made the first move and then he goes and remembers he's married," she offered.

"Oh," said Maggie.

"That's an understatement. He remembers being married, but not much else and now he's lettin' the guilt eat him up. He practically kicked me out of the room. I feel like such an idiot," Michonne said sardonically.

"You're not an idiot. What does he remember?" Asked Maggie.

"He remembers just enough to want to reject me…"

"Come on. He'd never reject you…"

"It feels like he has," Michonne said as she felt a lump form in her throat and tears well up.

Maggie noticed.

"Hey, don't do that…"

"Sorry, I'm such an idiot. Crying over a guy who hasn't even done anything wrong…"

"It's okay. You've been through a lot too. You guys care about one another; you didn't even know if he was gonna make it, but you stuck by him. You must be confused as well," said Maggie soothingly.

Michonne wiped her eyes.

"I just don't want to lose him all over again, not now that we've admitted how we feel. I don't want to open myself up to be hurt," Michonne said honestly.

Maggie nodded knowingly.

"Just give him some time to sort through what he's feeling. You know it's gotta be scary for him, not knowing who he is," she said.

"I know," said Michonne. "And I'm scared too."

xXxXx

Rick and Carl decide to spend the night in Rick's room talking about Lori. Rick wanted to hear some of the happy memories that Carl had about her, after he explained to his father what happened when she died. They spoke about how she and Rick were high school sweethearts and that she made terrible tasting pancakes and how she always wanted them to live in a house like the one they were currently occupying, in a neighbourhood that resembled theirs in the Safe-Zone.

They shared a few tears as Carl spoke about how he realized now that Lori had made the ultimate sacrifice so that Judith could live; the teen then spoke about his anger, pain and sadness surrounding her death. He told Rick in plain terms that he had lost his mind briefly and that it had taken a while to get back to a place where he could function.

Carl wiped away his tears as Rick hugged him; Carl then explained how Michonne had helped him to get their family photograph so that Judith could see what her mother looked like. He kept talking about the fall of the prison and how they had thought Judith was lost to them, and how Michonne had found them by following some random footprints. How she had come to be part of their family. Rick listened as his son spoke about Michonne with such deep love and respect. About how she helped him when he felt like a monster; how she was his best friend.

They spoke long into the night and after Rick drifted off into a deep sleep, he dreamed of Lori's smile and pancakes. Soon, the dreams turned frightful as the dark figure returned to drag his dead wife away into the fog.

xXxXx

The early morning light roused Rick; he felt better rested than he had before, but was still tired from fighting demons in his dreams. Judith was still sleeping in her crib, but Carl was not beside him where he had fallen asleep. Rick exited his room, opened Carl's door and peered inside; the teenager was not there.

Rick soon found him in the kitchen eating.

"Morning, Dad," he said amicably.

"Mornin', Carl," Rick replied. "Michonne up yet?"

"Yeah. She left a note to say she swapped watch shifts with Sasha last night. She should be home soon," Carl said as he stuffed fruit into his mouth.

Rick nodded and picked up some food from Carl's plate.

xXxXx

"I was Sheriff's Deputy Rick Grimes and I was shot in the line of duty. I spent time in a coma and when I awoke, the world had turned to shit. My family was gone and the dead were walkin' around. Morgan Jones saved my life and explained how things were. I went to find my wife and son, and I did. My best friend Shane Walsh told them I was dead. I killed him after he tried to kill me…"

During Rick's doctor's appointment; he recalled more details of his wife and what had happened when the world ended. He did not recall her death though he remembered having to kill his best friend. Doctor Cloyd glanced at Rick over the top of her glasses and thought it all sounded very dramatic yet had no way of knowing that it was true.

"I'm pleased you're regaining more of your memories, Rick. That's a really good thing," Denise offered with a sincere smile.

Rick nodded.

"It's helped to talk to my family a little, I think. Just listenin' to their stories," he said.

"I agree. Talking about some of the experiences they've shared with you can be helpful," the doctor replied.

Rick could not think of anything else to say; he felt somewhat like he was in a therapy session with some of the discussions he and the doctor were having. He almost laughed but knew it was all part of his healing.

"How's my head lookin' from the outside, Doc?" Rick asked, changing the subject.

"Your injuries are healing nicely," she said. "I'll be able to remove the sutures in a day or two."

…..

Rick felt as if he had not seen Michonne all morning; and he had not since she was, unbeknownst to him, trying to give him space. She had, after finishing the early watch shift, slept it off at Maggie and Glenn's place on the couch. She was effectively giving Rick time so that he could order his thoughts.

By lunchtime, the group had gathered at the Grimes residence again to spend time with Rick. They shared many a happy story from their time together, trying to jog memories that were more light-hearted; little by little, some more things fell into place for Rick. He remembered the date of Carl's birthday; that Daryl had a brother named Merle; he looked sad as he recalled Carol had a daughter named Sophia, Maggie had a sister named Beth and a father named Hershel; he recalled some of the other people that they had lost, but his memory was still pretty fuzzy. He still did not remember anything about Michonne; all he knew about her was how she made his heart beat faster when she was near and how connected he felt to her.

When Michonne finally came inside the house and took a seat on the sofa, Judith began fussing and cooing for her to pick her up; Michonne obliged and smiled sweetly at the child as she avoided Rick's gaze. He realized then that he had most likely embarrassed Michonne the day before, but they had not had any time alone since then so that he might make things right between them; regardless of what he was going through, he still cared deeply for her and did not want to see her upset.

Michonne bounced Judith on her lap, spoke to her, hugged her and made her laugh; it was as if they had their own secret language. Rick watched them and felt his heart swell as he took in their display.

…..

Later in the evening, when all of their visitors had left and the children were in bed, Rick knocked softly on Michonne's open door; without looking, she told him to enter. Both were dressed as if they were ready for bed as Rick stood with his hands on his hips, watching Michonne apply lotion after her shower. Small droplets of water dripped from her ponytailed hair.

"Can I sit?" asked Rick; Michonne looked to him and nodded yes.

He sat close to her and started to speak.

"Michonne, I wanted to apologize to you…"

"No. You have nothing to be sorry for," she interjected.

"I do," he offered. "I didn't mean to be rude with you…"

"You're dealing with so much, Rick I don't want to be an added stress or confusion for you," she said as her eyes met his.

"You're not…"

"But if I am, I understand…"

Rick sighed.

"Stop bein' so damn understanding, woman, and let me apologize to you," he offered with a chuckle, causing her to smile slightly.

Michonne nodded.

"Okay."

Rick wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Look, what happened yesterday, I wanted it to happen; I wanted you. Hell, I still want you. I was just taken by surprise when I remembered. And you were right, I shouldn't expect you to tell every little detail about my life before we met…"

"That's what I meant, that I didn't know you then when your wife was _alive…_ "

"Michonne."

"Sorry; go on."

"I'm sorry for askin' you to leave like that; I realized that could've embarrassed or hurt you, and I need you to know that's the last thing I ever wanted to do," Rick said as he reached his hand over to cover Michonne's.

She nodded knowingly before taking a deep breath and smiling.

"I'm not the kind of person that opens myself up to other people easily," she started; Rick tilted his head and listened.

"You, Carl and Judy, I let you into my heart; even after I'd been so… _broken_ by this world. I never thought I'd get a second chance. That I'd have a family to love again. But then I found you all, and it's been great. Terrifying, but great," she said softly, her eyes glistening.

Rick smiled, enraptured by her beautiful, sad eyes.

"Thank you," he whispered. "For takin' a chance with us."

Michonne offered Rick a small grin as they fell into silence. After a moment, Rick spoke.

"Do you want me?" he asked seemingly out of nowhere.

Michonne chortled a little before coyly answering: "Yes."

Now Rick smiled.

"But I'm willing to wait until you're better if 'us' is too confusing right now," she said in earnest.

"Let's not worry about that right now," he replied. "Can I ask you somethin'?"

"Sure," said Michonne.

"Am I a bad person for not feelin' horrible about not havin' Lori around?"

Michonne shook her head.

"They all said I went crazy before. I remember things about her. I know how we lost her and I know that I loved her, but it's like all of this happened to someone else," he said in complete honesty and trust; knowing that Michonne would not judge him for speaking his mind.

"Memories are weird. They remind of us of what we've been through; what we've lost. Just because you're not immediately thrown back into your pain or craziness or whatever, doesn't mean that you don't care; doesn't mean you haven't experienced it."

 _Silence._

"Don't punish yourself again, Rick," she said quietly.

Rick smiled and nodded, knowing in that moment why his heart felt fuller when he was near Michonne; she made his bad times feel not so bad. She understood him. He shifted so that he was sitting closer to her while holding her gaze.

"Thank you," Rick whispered; Michonne let her head drop.

"Hey," he said, lifting her chin with his hand. "I mean it. Thank you."

This caused Michonne to grin; Rick did not withdraw his hand, but instead cupped her face and leaned his closer. He pressed a faithful kiss to her lips, savouring it a moment before drawing hesitantly away; they rested their foreheads on one another.

From Rick's room, Judith began to cry.

"I got her," said Michonne as she got up from the bed.

Rick followed after her and watched as Michonne picked Judith up from her crib and began to pace with her; rocking her gently until the crying stopped. Rick moved towards his bed, pulled the covers back and then spoke.

"Here; lie down with her."

Michonne did as he suggested; placing Judith down and climbing in next to the fussing child. Michonne drew her close to her chest, rocked her back and forth and patted her bottom; soon Judith's eyelids grew heavy. Rick sat on the opposite side of his bed and watched them. After several moments, the small girl drifted back into sleep. Michonne carefully let her go, positioned her on her back and tucked the covers around her. She stared at a sleeping Judith and felt her heart overflow with love; Rick could see it in her eyes. Before she leaned down to kiss the baby, Rick whispered to her: "You should stay with us tonight."

Michonne gave him a small smile and nodded her head.

"Okay," she said softly and then slid down into Rick's bed; wrapping the covers over her lower half.

Rick, unable to supress a bright grin, went and closed the door; he then climbed into the bed and extinguished the lamp. He and Michonne lay in the dark facing each other with Judith slumbering between them.

"Night, Michonne," said Rick quietly; his voice sounding hopeful.

"Goodnight," she replied.

Rick closed his eyes and prayed to whomever was still listening that he would be blessed by the sight Michonne's bright smile in his dreams that evening and each one that followed.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: My apologies for the long wait in between updates. Thank you for your support!

* * *

"In the sweetness of friendship let there be laughter, and sharing of pleasures. For in the dew of little things the heart finds its morning and is refreshed."

-Khalil Gibran

xXxXx

Rick woke with a start in the early hours of the morning, shaken from his reverie by the same dark figure that haunted his nightmares before; the dream ended differently this time. It did not drag away someone that Rick had loved, nor did it threaten his life; instead, it drew closer to where he was standing. Where he was frozen in place by fear or some unknown power. Its eyes peered deep into Rick's and what Rick saw was an endless, dark abyss before he awoke covered in a small sheen of sweat and panting quickly.

His bedroom was still relatively void of light which meant it was not yet time to rise; he then recalled that Michonne and Judith were still in the bed with him. He could hear their soft breathing as he smiled to himself. He silently yearned for the break of day so that he might look upon them in the soft morning light.

xXxXx

The gentle giggling drew Rick from his slumber when the daylight finally came. He looked to his right and smiled at the display before him; Michonne, lying on her back, held Judith high above her before slowly bringing the child down and kissing her tummy. Judith giggled again and tried to cover herself with her tiny hands from Michonne's onslaught. They were both so enthralled with their playtime that neither noticed that Rick was finally awake until he reached over and gently stroked his daughter's face.

Michonne sat the small child on her own stomach and turned her head to Rick.

"Good morning," she offered with a smile.

"Mornin'," Rick replied in kind.

"Sorry, did we wake you?" she asked.

"Yeah, but it's a lovely sight to wake up to," he offered as he shifted to his side.

Judith crawled over towards Rick and began to clamber all over him; he and Michonne shared a laugh.

"How do you feel? Did you sleep well?" asked Michonne.

"I woke up a couple o' times, but other than that, I was fine. Gettin' these stitches out today so that's somethin' to be hopeful about," he said quietly.

"There's always hope, Rick," Michonne said as she covered his hand with hers.

He smiled genuinely and then stared deeply into her eyes.

"I only have to look at the two of you and I know that's true," he offered softly.

Michonne felt her heart swell in that moment; the adoration in his gaze was almost overwhelming. She shifted her position and then leaned in to Rick as she kissed him softly and unhurriedly. He reached his hand up to cup her face and to deepen the kiss. Rick only stopped when he felt Judith's little hand trying to pry his away from Michonne; the child wanted their undivided attention. He chortled and then looked at his daughter who had now wriggled her way in between the two of them. She opted to lie down and twirl Michonne's hair between her fingers, happy that the two adults that she cared for most were with her.

Rick smiled as he watched them again; he did not tell Michonne that he had remembered what transpired before and up until Judith had come to be in his life. Those painful memories of Lori and Shane he would rather keep buried for only him to contemplate.

xXxXx

Rick barely flinched as Dr Cloyd removed his sutures and checked his wound.

"It's healed nicely," she said as she put away her equipment and cleaned her hands again.

"Thanks for everything you've done," said Rick as he stood to leave.

"You're welcome. Take care of yourself," Dr Cloyd said as she pushed her glasses back up her nose. "This community needs you."

Rick nodded and then exited the infirmary; he glanced around the community and felt a sense of familiarity that he had not felt since he had woken up. He recalled some aspects of what life was like on the outside of the walls; what it was like to be on the road. How difficult it was to protect those you cared about. In a sudden flash, Rick began to remember more of the dangerous existence he had endured since the world ended. The realization was staggering to him; when he became aware of just how perilous it had all been, he felt as if the air was forced from his body. It seemed he had had a tough time; but the only thing that had been steadfast was the support of his friends and family.

The people he had grown to call his family were with him every step of the way. They went hungry when he did; they fought and bled and survived like he had; they felt the heaviness weighing on their hearts as he had; they were there. _She_ was there. As memories of his time with Michonne flooded his mind, Rick felt a confounding feeling of understanding. He recognized in that moment exactly why he felt so connected with and drawn to her; for all that they had endured together; for the way that she never doubted him; for the way that she stood beside him; he knew why he loved her. She made him want to strive for better; for their family, for himself.

A small smile graced Rick's face as he thought of Michonne in that moment; he wanted nothing more than to return to their home and spend the rest of the day, the rest of their lives remembering her and getting to know her better. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of two men arguing; Rick took notice of their altercation and instinctively walked in their direction.

"What's the problem here?" Rick asked as he stopped a few feet away from them.

"The problem is that this asshole stole my rations. I set them down and went to help someone and when I came back, he had his grubby paws all over my food," said the older man.

"Is that true?" asked Rick as he looked at the young blonde man.

"Ain't nobody even sure if he owns this stuff. They were just lying in the street," he explained.

"So you just helped yourself then?" said Rick.

"Hell yes I helped myself. Times are tough and supplies are low," he said, still clutching the bag.

"Look, just hand the food back over and go get your own," said suggested.

"Man, no one has been on a supply run for lord knows how long and they're tightening up at pantry. No offence, Grimes, but you're supposed to be our fearless fuckin' leader but I don't see any leadin' gettin' done 'round here so I guess it should be a free-for-all," he stated bluntly.

Rick felt the white hot rage gurgling in the pit of his stomach; he pinched the bridge of his nose and took a step closer to the man.

"What's your name, son?" he asked quietly.

"Harrison," the blonde man replied.

Rick tilted his head to the side.

"Is that your Christian name?" asked Rick.

The man nodded.

"Well, _Harrison_ , let me tell you somethin'," said Rick as he pointed a finger to Harrison's chest. "I _am_ the leader here and since you're so fuckin' perceptive you may have noticed I haven't been in the best of health. But don't let that worry you none 'cause I'm back now and things are gonna start changing around here for the better. So give the man back his food before I kick your sorry ass up and down these display homes. You understand me, boy?"

"I'm not scared o' you," said Harrison unconvincingly.

"Since you obviously haven't heard, here's some advice: you damn well should be," Rick said as he leaned in so his face was inches from the young man's.

Harrison's chest was heaving even though he tried to hold his breath to calm his nerves. Rick's steely gaze bore into his eyes and the younger of the two men backed away slightly.

"Fuck all o' y'all," he said as he tossed the bag back to the owner.

Harrison, though farther away, still stood and stared Rick down out of bravado or stupidity; not wanting to move himself, Rick wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and glared at the younger man.

"You should leave," said Rick evenly.

Rick placed his to Harrison's shoulder in an attempt to get him to move; the younger man swatted Rick's hand away roughly. Out of reflex, and without giving it much thought, Rick balled his right hand into a fist and then swung it at Harrison; the impact when it connected caused him to fall to the ground.

Rick split his knuckle on Harrison's tooth but went to kneel down and strike the young man once more. Out of nowhere, Glenn came running and caught Rick around the upper body with his arm to hold him back.

"What's goin' on here?" Glenn asked of the man lying in the street shaken.

"H-he's fuckin' crazy," said Harrison as he was helped to his feet by a bystander.

"It's the same old shit as before," said someone from the growing crowd. "He's attacking people again."

Rick listened to their claims and felt the pounding in his head grow louder; he worked himself free of Glenn's grasp and walked away.

xXxXx

The solitude was not as effective as Rick thought it would be as he sat trying to gather his thoughts; he wanted to know what those people meant when they accused him of being insane. It was becoming difficult to understand his place in the world when he did not fully know who he was; it was going to be even more difficult as his need to interact with others returned. His instincts were still intact and he was quick to grow angry at the earlier situation. Is that the person he was? Michonne had told him he was dangerous, but that he needed to be; he could understand that. But what about being crazy? Where did that fit with who he was? Rick mulled over these questions for a long while. He was interrupted from his thoughts when he sensed Michonne standing at the door of his bedroom.

"Are you alright?" she asked, leaning against the jamb.

Rick looked at her with a heavy weariness; he sighed before answering in a gravelly, low tone,

"No."

Michonne's brow furrowed as she walked towards him.

"Rick," she started.

She took up a seat next to Rick on his bed and waited for him to say something more.

"I don't know," he amended.

"Glenn told me about what happened earlier," she offered, searching his face.

Rick tilted his head to the side.

"Apparently it ain't the first time I've done somethin' like that," he said as he looked down at his hands.

Michonne's eyes followed his gaze and she noticed his damaged knuckles; she gently took hold of his hand and examined the wound. Rick's gaze then found her face once more. There was so much he wanted to ask her; so much he wanted to say. Her presence calmed him and there was not one trace of the ire that had engulfed him previously. She was good for him, he realized and he wanted more.

Michonne ran her thumb gently over Rick's knuckles before she looked into his eyes.

"I need to ask you somethin'," he said in his slow drawl.

"Ask away," Michonne replied, still holding his hand.

"Will you spend the night with me?" he queried, a serious expression on his face. "Just the two of us?"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi all! Thanks so much for the fantastic feedback. I really appreciate it.

* * *

"March on, and fear not the thorns, or the sharp stones on life's path."

-Khalil Gibran

Michonne's countenance conveyed that she was somewhat surprised by Rick's forwardness. She had not realized that she was staring at him without giving a response to his question. His eyes bore into hers as he remained serious, awaiting her reply. She blinked rapidly a few times and nodded her head.

"Yes," she said, in an almost whisper. "I'll stay with you tonight."

Rick's stoic face changed as he let a small but sincere grin play on his features. He said nothing as he took hold of her hand, giving it the gentlest of squeezes.

"Thank you," he said softly.

xXxXx

The day wore on and time felt as if it were passing relatively slowly for Michonne; she tried to busy herself with her duties for the community and watch after Judith while Rick was busy. He had called a meeting to discuss the dwindling rations and what needed to be done to ensure that the people in the Safe-Zone did not go hungry, especially with the winter fast approaching.

"Are you sure you should be here, Rick?" asked Maggie looking concerned.

"Yeah. There's only so much sittin' around at home I can handle. If I can't be outside the walls makin' myself useful, I may as well be here makin' a contribution," he offered sincerely.

Maggie smiled and nodded.

"Okay," said Rick as he called the meeting to order. "It's come to my attention that our food supplies are low and we haven't gone on a run in a while. Does anyone have any further information for me or like to explain what happened there?"

Carol spoke up.

"When we were attacked, they had the smarts to destroy most of our supplies in case they had to resort to starving us out. No runs have been planned because we were all busy with refortifications and on high alert," she offered, many around the table agreeing.

"How much do we have left?" asked Rick, taking mental notes and working ideas around in his fractured mind.

"At this rate with the rationing, I'd say about a week or two, tops; and that's if we're stricter with doling out supplies. The people aren't going to like it as we've tightened up a lot already," Carol explained.

"Yeah," Rick agreed. "I had to stop a disagreement earlier. We've gotta keep order inside these walls. That's how we survive. We won't make it through these next few weeks, let alone the winter if we don't set our differences and disagreements aside."

A few of the residents gave Rick odd looks; in their eyes he had been the main adversary of order inside the Safe-Zone.

"That's right," said Maggie, noticing the dubious stares that Rick was receiving.

Rick too, noticed their glares; he cleared his throat and then tilted his head.

"I sense a little doubtfulness goin' on here; does anybody have somethin' they'd like to say. You know, somethin' they wanna address out in the open," he said as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Well," said a young man by the name of Albury. "Since you asked; some people felt like you were actin' a little _off_ today."

"You're gonna have to explain that to me because my memory's been mighty fuzzy lately; how exactly did I seem off?" Rick asked, wishing people would cease being so vague with him.

"You know, like how you were _before,_ " said Albury with caution.

Rick shot him a stern look with his steely gaze and the younger man felt shaken by it.

"It's not that we don't appreciate what you and your people have done here for us," he amended. "It's just when you first arrived here, you were, ya know, a little standoffish."

Rick sighed.

"Don't sugar-coat it; tell it to me straight," he said adamantly.

"You were an asshole and a bit of a menace; you did things your way and used violence to push us around. But we are grateful for your help, Rick. We were just concerned that…"

"That I was gonna start threatening y'all with violence to get my way?" Rick interjected.

A few people nodded. Rick sighed.

"Look, I have no excuses for how I acted. My mind may be hazy, but I'm thinkin' clearly. I want this community to survive. Sometimes that means doin' some things that will test what we believe in; test what we're willing to do, but I want us to be in it together. I get it. I'm not the law around here, but we do need somethin' in place, especially with a community this size. I'm sorry for the stress I've caused and the people I've done wrong by. I'm thankful to you both, Aaron and Deanna, for allowing me and my family to stay. Together, we can make this work."

Everyone sat in silence, surprised at the level of civility, calm and humility Rick was displaying.

"Thank you, Rick," said Deanna. "I agree; the only way we make it is by strengthening our bonds."

"Agreed," said Aaron to Deanna before he spoke to the group. "And I just have to say there needs to be a level of forgiveness and trust for Rick too. He put his life on the line for this community and he almost paid the ultimate cost. I for one am glad you're okay and back with us."

Rick smiled and dipped his head. He recalled only scattered memories of his first few days in the Safe-Zone; from what he remembered and had heard, he was not everyone's favourite person. Yet the people still felt indebted to him, and he was not entirely certain why that was. He would have a lot of questions for Michonne when he returned home.

xXxXx

Once Judith was sleeping soundly in her crib, Michonne closed the book of nursery rhymes and crept slowly out of the room so as not to wake her. The sun had set some time ago and dinner was long finished, yet Rick had not returned home. She was aware that he was still discussing food needs for the community and though she knew better, Michonne still felt worried at his absence. She made her way down stairs to find Rick sitting at the table eating from the plate she had put away for him.

"Sorry I'm late," he said as he shoved food into his mouth without using the cutlery. "Thanks for this."

"I could warm it up for you," she offered, feeling the strong need to take care of him.

"No, thank you. It's fine," Rick said with a smile.

Michonne smiled back at him and he felt a lightness wash over him.

"How's your head?" she asked, stepping close to him and examining where he had been injured.

He inhaled her scent.

"Good, I think," he said with a slight chuckle. "Doc said it's lookin' good."

"Did you remember anything else?" she prodded while gently stroking his hair absently.

"I did, but I wanted to talk about it with you later," he said. "You're still spendin' the night with me?"

Michonne felt a flutter in her stomach at his reminder.

"Of course," she said. "Judy's already asleep so tonight I'm all yours."

Rick felt his face grow warm at what was being implied; they were to spend the evening together, just the two of them. He asked her with the plan of talking; he had many questions for her because she was straightforward with him. But deep in the pit of his stomach, at the back of his mind and in his heart he knew he wanted to be with Michonne in every sense of the word. His love for her was this constant that defied the turmoil in his life. Rick knew he wanted to show her how much he loved her, but he would take it slowly. If she did not want to be intimate with him, if she was not ready, he would respect her wishes and wait. Either way, every moment spent with Michonne was a moment he treasured.

xXxXx

The light from the candles flickered in Rick's bedroom; the gleaming reflection dancing in Michonne's dark eyes. Rick felt almost mesmerised by how dark her eyes appeared as they sat side-by-side; it felt as if she were staring into the depths of his soul. They sat in silence for a while, just drinking each other in with their gaze, before Rick spoke.

"How bad was I before?" he asked while tilting his head to the side slightly.

"What do you mean?" asked Michonne.

"It's just at the meeting today, a few community members seemed hesitant with me; I asked 'em to explain and they brought it back to my behaviour when we first arrived here. I know you said I was dangerous…"

"But you've had to be," she said reassuringly.

"I know," he said lightly. "I believe you. It's just a few of 'em were worried I'd go back to my 'old ways'; whatever that means. So, how bad was I?"

Michonne sighed.

"You know that's just their opinion on it, right?" she asked.

Rick nodded.

"I know. I only care about your opinion, though," he offered with a small grin to which she responded in kind.

"We were out there for a long time, Rick. On the outside. We've seen shit the people here in Alexandria couldn't even imagine. We've done things that could be considered bad; we've done things that I _know_ are bad. We've been through so much. But it was so that we could survive. The people here, they don't understand that; they don't understand how the world can just weigh you down," Michonne sighed.

She had intended to let Rick know that he had nothing to worry about; that he had worked with what he was given. Instead, she had talked herself into despair as her own mind was flooded with the memories of all of the terror she had endured; all of the horrible things she had done. Michonne averted her gaze and stared at the wall.

Rick noticed right away that her mood had shifted. Slowly, he reached his hand forward and took hold of hers, giving it a soft squeeze; this brought Michonne out of her reverie.

"You alright?" he asked, gently rubbing his thumb over her fingers.

"Yeah," she replied with glassy eyes. "Just remembering things."

He looked at her tenderly and then shifted closer.

"I was actually waitin' to tell you that I remembered some things too," Rick offered.

Michonne smiled weakly.

"Really? That's great," she said, squeezing his hand. "What did you remember?"

"You," he said with a smile. "I remember you and how you came into my life. I can picture you standing at that fence back at the prison. I thought I was seein' things back then. Thought you weren't real. But you were, and I'm thankful for that."

"I'm pleased for you, Rick," she offered gently.

"I remember what you've done for me and the kids. How you saved my life; protected them. How Carl needs you and how _I_ need you. How you were out there on the road with me every step of the way. How you made me realize that we were out there too long. All of this came back to me and I know now. I know," said Rick, before he went silent.

"What do you know?" Michonne prodded, feeling her stomach do small flips when she saw the look of adoration in Rick's eyes.

"I know why I felt so drawn to you when I woke up. How I felt this connection to you, even though I couldn't remember you. How there was this sameness between the two of us; this bond that I couldn't explain, but now I can. And I don't know if the _old_ me would have said it to you; if the old me would've had this clarity or the guts to speak up to you," said Rick as Michonne waited, almost holding her breath.

"It makes sense now," said Rick. "I felt drawn to you because I'm in love with you, Michonne. I just haven't been able to say it to you until now. I love you."

Michonne felt the tears well in her eyes as she was overcome with joy and sadness at once. She was happy because she felt the same about Rick, but sad because this made it real; he was admitting that he loved her, and it was something else that the world could take away from her.

"I love you too," she whispered as her voice cracked.

Rick draped his arm around Michonne and drew her close; he laughed out of relief.

"You scared me," he offered. "I thought you weren't gonna say it back to me."

She chortled slightly.

"How could I _not_ say it? It's true. You brought me back from a dark, bad place. You made me want to continue living. You've been my constant, Rick. And I'm in love with you. But it's terrifying," she said quietly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Rick placed his hand to her thigh.

"Why's that?" he asked without shifting their position.

"Because this world has already taken so much from me; others I've loved and cared for. I almost lost you twice now. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you," she said in earnest before lifting her head and looking at him.

They stared at one another as Rick brought his hand to her face, gently stroking it with such tenderness that Michonne felt like she might cry.

"I know what you mean," he offered. "I told myself that I wasn't gonna talk about it, about how much it hurt to lose the people I loved; Lori, Shane. I thought for a long time that I wouldn't be able to suffer through that again, that if lettin' myself have feelings for someone who I might lose was worth it, but the truth is you're worth it."

"Rick…"

" _You_ are worth it. You've given me so much happiness in this small amount of time; in this shitty world. I don't want to give that away because I'm scared of losing it. I want you, Michonne. Will you have me?"

She searched his eyes once more before smiling.

"Yes, Rick," Michonne said gently. "I'll have you."

Rick let go of the breath he was not aware he was holding and then kissed Michonne softly and slowly; all of their hesitation and worry fell away as they lay down on the bed wrapped in each other's embrace.


End file.
